You and Me and Pokemon
by G'lek
Summary: Follow me as I travel the world of Pokemon with my team. Based on my play-through of Soul Silver/Black.


**You and Me and Pokemon**

A Story By: G'lek (glek(dot)sofurry(dot)com)

**Author's Note:** Having been inspired by LivinLovinDude (www(dot)furaffinity(dot)net/user/livinlovindude/) over on FurAffinity and his series of comics about his persona, A, and his Pokemon team, I have decided to do something of my own in the Pokemon world. To this end, I have reset my Soul Silver game. I will be replaying the game, start to finish, before moving to Pokemon Black. As I play the games, I will record my adventures here, in this story, along with little side adventures of my own creation. Hope you enjoy the journey.

**Chapter 1 – The Adventure Begins**

I stood up, stretching from sitting at my computer for the last while, checking my email, among other things. I liked to do it right in the morning, after getting up, since it was good to see what I needed to do in a day. Sighing, I looked towards the stairs that headed out of my room. It seemed it was going to be another boring day.

Before I go any further, I should probably introduce myself. I'm G'lek. Strange name, true, but it's mine and I like it. I'm nineteen years old and still living with my mother. That sounds bad, but it's not. She's a great lady, a good friend, and well... She's my mother. We live in the small town of New Bark, a windy little town beside the water, it's only notable feature being the local Pokemon lab, run by Professor Elm. Getting back to my last train of thought, I live with my mother because she wants me to stay close to home and the only real jobs are those in the big city, a fair distance away. So I do work locally, helping out here and there when it's needed.

I should probably also let you know that I have what's known as Asperger's Syndrome, a form of high-functioning autism. What this means is that I'm smart and a quick thinker, but I have troubles with some of the more abstract concepts of the world, including social skills. I'm prone to rambling on, I'm rather obsessive at times, I hate surprises and changes to my daily routine, and a few other things. It's not that bad though, you'd never guess I have it. I've spent many years working with my mother to become more or less regular in the eyes of most people, though I still lapse from time to time.

Getting back to the story now, it was a Sunday today, which meant I wouldn't have much to do. People didn't work on Sundays and I hadn't heard from Lyra yet, which meant I probably wouldn't hear from her at all. Lyra is one of my best friends since early childhood. She was able to look past the autism, which was more severe when I was younger, and she hung out with me, talked to me, and sometimes defended me from people who wanted to make fun of me for some of my quirks. We've been good friends for a long time and we could depend on each other.

Deciding to get some breakfast and get on with my boring day, I headed downstairs. Coming down the stairs, my mother looked up from her own food, sitting at the table. "Morning G'lek," She said cheerfully. "Lyra is out playing hide-and-seek with her Marill." That explains why I hadn't heard from her. "Oh, Professor Elm was here, he said he had a favour to ask of you."

"He did?" I asked, pulling cereal out of the cupboard and pouring it into a bowl along with some milk. "What was the favour?"

"He wouldn't say, just that it was important."

"Huh, that's totally like him, to be obtuse like that," I said, rolling my eyes. "I guess I should go see what he wants."

"Don't forget your stuff, your bag and trainer card."

"Thanks mom," I said, picking up the stuff from where it was sitting in a corner beside the door. "I'll be back later to let you know what's going on."

I stepped out of the door, closing it behind me with a bit of trouble. New Bark was a windy town because of being near a large body of water. Most houses were powered by the wind turbines set up all over the area. Turning around, I gave a startled cry as a Marill jumped into my face. Lyra wasn't far behind, grabbing her Marill and scolding it as she ran off to continue her game of hide-and-seek, waving as she went. I waved back, she was a strange one at times.

Now awake for sure, I headed over to the lab next door where Professor Elm did his research. There was a strange looking guy with red hair standing outside, around the corner of the building, but he seemed to be thinking about something so I paid him no attention. Heading inside, I looked around for Elm. He was in the back near some equipment. I walked over and greeted him.

"Morning Professor!"

"Ah, G'lek! I've been waiting for you. What do you know about my research?"

"You're looking into how Pokemon and people bond, right?"

"Yes. You see, in this time, we use Pokeballs to carry Pokemon, but we didn't always. We used to walk with them. I'm wondering if that has any advantages over Pokeballs. I think it must, maybe it has something to do with evolution or growth... Either way, I've decided to give you a Pokemon!"

"Really, professor? Me, a Pokemon?"

"Yup. I want you to let this Pokemon walk outside its Pokeball and see if that helps you two develop any special bonds or feeling. I- Oh!" Professor Elm paused as his computer beeped. Checking it, he said, "Ah, I have an email... Mmhm... Yes... Perfect! G'lek, I have a friend who is known as Mr. Pokemon. He's always finding interesting things around. Most of the time it's useless, but he says this time it's big."

"I've heard this story before, Professor. When is that last time Mr. Pokemon sent you anything good?"

"Heh, never, G'lek, never. But still, he's very excited if his email is anything to go by. Me and my assistants are busy with our research, but... Hey, I've got it! You can go pick it up for me, yes?"

"Umm, Professor..."

"Oh yes, Pokemon first. The machine over there has three Pokemon, take your pick."

I walked over to the carousal-like machine with three Pokeballs sitting on it. I picked on up and checked it. Chikorita, Grass-type. I wasn't a huge fan of Grass-types, they tended to have a lot of type disadvantages. I looked at the next one. Totodile, Water-type. Picking up the third one, it was a Cyndaquil, Fire-type. Something made me think, I'm not sure what it was. I activated the Pokeball and a little Cyndaquil emerged onto the machine. It was cute, but there was something more. Elm looked over.

"Are you going to take Cyndaquil?"

"I think I am, Professor. He seems pretty neat."

"Perfect. Mr. Pokemon's house is up past Cherrygrove City. If you could head up that way and see what he's going on about, that would be great!"

"Alright Professor. I'll see you in a bit."

I walked out of the building and Lyra was standing there with her Marill, which immediately noticed me and Cyndaquil. It bounced around, making happy noises until Lyra noticed.

"G'lek! Aww, what a cute Cyndaquil you have! Did Professor Elm give it to you?"

"Yeah, he wants me to do some research for him."

"That's great. You should show your mom it before you go."

"Good idea, thanks Lyra."

"No problem! Come on Marill, lets go play more hide-and-seek."

The little Pokemon bounced off after Lyra, pausing to look at Cyndaquil before catching up. Taking my friends advice, I headed towards my house next door to the lab. I walked in and found my mother still sitting at the table, reading a book.

"Hey mom, check it out."

"Aww," She said, looking us over. "He's so cute! So, what did Professor Elm want?"

"He wants me to head out past Cherrygrove City to a friend of his to pick something up for him."

"Sounds like a hike, but if Elm is asking you, it must be important. Oh, before I forget, your Pokegear came back from the repair shop, here."

"Thanks mom," I said, taking the device from her.

"No problem. Looks like this Sunday isn't going to be that boring for you after all."

"Nope," I replied. "Well, I should probably get going, it's a long walk to Cherrygrove."

"Have fun!" My mother said as I headed out the door.

I headed out of the house and made for the exit from New Bark. Before I got there, though, Professor Elm came out of the lab and caught me.

"Ah, G'lek, I should probably give you my number," He said, holding his hand out. I passed him my Pokegear and he entered his number into it. "Thanks G'lek. I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Alright Professor. See you soon!"

I was finally on my way, heading onto Route 29. Cyndaquil followed behind me, looking at everything and seeming to enjoy being out and about. There was some tall grass in the area, and I could see Pokemon wandering in it.

"Lets be careful out there, Cyndaquil. Some of those Pokemon don't look friendly."

"Cynda!" The little Pokemon exclaimed, sounding a bit scared but ready for a fight.

We headed into the long grass, watching carefully for any Pokemon trying to sneak up on us. We made it most of the way to Cherrygrove before we ran into any trouble. It was a wild Pidgy. The battle was a short one, Cyndaquil was surprisingly powerful for such a little Pokemon and only knowing the move Tackle. The Pidgy went down in two hits. We had a little celebration at our first victory, but I recalled my current task and we continued on to Cherrygrove.

Cherrygrove City was more of a small town beside the ocean, we passed by it quickly and headed North onto Route 30. I knew the rough way to Mr. Pokemon's house, and we were there in no time.

"Hello Mr. Pokemon," I said, coming in the front door. There was another man there, older and almost certainly a scientist if his outfit was anything to go by.

"Ah, G'lek! Elm told me he'd sent you, thanks for coming. Here have a seat," Mr. Pokemon said, guiding me over to a chair before grabbing something off a shelf in the room and bringing it over. It was an egg, but not one like I'd seen before. "A friend from Ecruteak gave it to me," He explained. "I've never seen an egg like this in Johto before, but I thought Elm might be able to identify it. You're going to be heading back now, right?"

"Yeah, I think this should be delivered right away."

"Before you go, rest your Pokemon here a bit," He offered.

"Thanks, Mr. Pokemon. Cyndaquil appreciates it."

We stayed while Mr. Pokemon talked with the other man, but eventually, the other man came over to us.

"I'm Professor Oak," He said, introducing himself.

"Hey Professor, good to meet you."

"Good to meet you as well. Mr. Pokemon told me you were running and errand for Elm, so I waited here a bit to meet you." He looked over at Cyndaquil. "Ah, a rare Pokemon! You must be helping Professor Elm."

"Yup, he asked me to help his research and gave me this Pokemon."

"I can see why, you seem like a dependable guy, as well as quite caring of your Pokemon.

"Thanks Professor, that's really nice."

"Maybe you could help me out with something?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do with my time."

"Perfect! See this? It's the latest Pokedex. It records data on Pokemon seen and captured. It's a high-tech encyclopedia on Pokemon! I'd like to give one to you."

"Really? That's sweet!"

"Don't think about it. I'd like you to complete the Pokedex by seeing and capturing every kind of Pokemon."

"That's... A lot of Pokemon, Professor."

"I think you're up to the job, though. Now, I'm late for a meeting. Good luck!"

"But..." I didn't have a chance to voice my thoughts any further as Professor Oak said his goodbyes to Mr. Pokemon. Before he left, he said, "Oh, I should really give you my number..." I held out my Pokegear and he entered it. "Alright, I'm off then!" He said and headed out the door.

"Well. That was... Different." I said, and nodded, looking slightly confused. "Well, anyhow, we should get back to Professor Elm, right Cyndaquil?"

"Cynda!" The little Pokemon exclaimed enthusiastically. We headed outside, but hadn't gone far when my Pokegear started ringing. Picking it up, I heard Elm on the other side.

"H-hello? G'lek?"

"Yes, I'm here Professor, what's wrong?"

"It's terrible, a complete disaster!"

"Slow down, what is?" I asked, confused.

"It's... It's... Oh my, what should I do?"

"Professor, I can't help unless I know what's going on..."

"I'll tell you shortly, just get back here!" He said before hanging up.

"Come on, Cyndaquil! We need to get back there right away!" I put my arm out and the little Pokemon jumped up it and settled onto my shoulder. I had always been a lanky one, standing five foot eleven with much of that in my legs. I was a good runner, and run I did. We made it to Cherrygrove quickly enough and were heading onto Route 29 when, out of nowhere, the red haired guy I saw outside Elm's lab came running down the route and crashed into me hard. We tumbled to the ground and I had to move quickly to catch Cyndaquil before he hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" I shouted in annoyance.

"Whatever," The other guy said. "Hey, you're the one who got a Pokemon at the lab, right?"

"Yeah..." I said, putting Cyndaquil back on my shoulder.

"What a waste of a Pokemon, giving it to a wimp like you."

"Hey, watch your mouth, jerk. Who says I'm a wimp?"

"I do, and I'll say whatever the hell I want. You obviously don't get what I'm saying. I'm saying you're a wimp, but I'm strong, and I've got a strong Pokemon too. I'll even prove it." He pulled a Pokeball out, looking ready for a fight. "Go, Totodile!"

"Cyndaquil, I don't think we're avoiding this fight..."

"Cynda!" He cried, sounding mad.

"I know, he called us wimps. What'dya say we show him, eh?" I don't know how I knew what Cyndaquil said, but I wasn't questioning it at this point. "Cyndaquil, Tackle!" I shouted, and the little Fire-type listened, launching himself off my shoulder and slamming into the Totodile. The Water-type stumbled before his trainer said, "Totodile, Leer!" Cyndaquil backed away as the Totodile leered at him, seeming to get madder.

"Cyndaquil, don't let him get to you, Tackle!"

"Totodile, Leer again!"

"Again, Cyndaquil, Tackle."

By this point, the Totodile was looking shaky. "Not bad for someone so weak," The red-haired boy sneered. "Totodile, Scratch!"

"Cyndaquil, dodge it and follow up with Tackle." Cyndaquil rolled to one side, avoiding the Scratch before slamming into Totodile's side. "Come on, one more Cyndaquil!" That was the last straw for the Totodile, who collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"Hah, who's the wimp now!" I exclaimed happily.

"I don't get it, how did you do that? Bah! Whatever, it doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does. Who are you anyway?"

"You want to know who I am? I'm the guy who's going to become the world's greatest Pokemon master, that's who!" He pushed past my, almost putting me on the ground, but he only got a few steps away before pausing and checking his pockets. "Where... Aw crap!" He said before rushing back to me. While he'd been checking his pockets, I'd noticed a trainer card on the ground. I had picked it up and he now grabbed it from me. "Give me that! It's mine... Damn it, you saw my name, didn't you?"

"Um... No?" I lied.

"Shut up!" He shouted before running off.

"What was that all about?" I asked Cyndaquil.

"I dunno," Came the reply, and I froze.

"Did you just?" I asked in disbelief, turning to the Fire-type standing on the ground next to me.

"Talk?" He asked. "Yeah, what, you couldn't understand me before?"

"No... I... It must have to do with the bond between people and Pokemon Professor Elm is studying..." I said, more to myself. "But why now, all of a sudden?"

"Does it matter?" Cyndaquil asked. "You were great in that battle, you know? Knew exactly what to do and when."

"That's it! The battle! Trainers battle their Pokemon to strengthen the bond, but most trainers don't keep their Pokemon outside their Pokeballs. So we've bonded in a different way then most, hence why I understand you!"

"Clever clogs, come on, Elm is still waiting for us."

"Right, let's go," I said, offering my arm for Cyndaquil to climb up on. We made record time back to New Bark town and Elm's lab. Coming in the front door, we were almost immediately confronted by a police officer.

"Who are you?" He asked. "We're investigating a missing Pokemon here... Rule number one! Whoever did it will return to the scene of the crime! So that makes you... The kidnapper!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You're in trouble boy."

"No, you're wrong, I didn't steal any Pokemon, Elm gave me this Cyndaquil."

Suddenly, Lyra was at my side. "I saw who did it, and it wasn't G'lek. It was a red-haired boy who was poking around earlier!"

"Red-haired?" I asked. "You mean the dick who called me and Cyndaquil wimps and tried to beat us up?"

"You battled him?" The officer asked. "Did you get his name?"

"Yeah, he dropped his trainer card and I picked it up. It was Andari."

"Andari? Perfect, I'm going to try to track him down. Thanks for the help, um..."

"It's G'lek, and don't worry about it."

Lyra watched the officer leave before saying, "Phew, good thing he understood you aren't the criminal. Now, I've got to go find Marill..."

"Lyra."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the backup there."

"Don't worry about it, G'lek. I know you'd do it for me."

I watched Lyra walk out of the building before turning to Professor Elm. "So Professor, how are you holding up?"

"This is terrible, G'lek. Who would steal a Pokemon? Anyhow, what was Mr. Pokemon going on about?"

"I don't know, he gave me this egg..."

"Another egg? I swear, one of these days... Wait a minute, I've never seen an egg like this before... Still, it is just an egg... Mr. Pokemon loves eggs. I'll hold onto it for a while to see if I can't figure out what secrets it holds."

"Yeah, Professor Oak didn't know what kind of egg it was either."

"You met Oak?"

"Yeah, he gave me a Pokedex as well."

"H-he did? That's amazing, G'lek! Did you ever hear about Ash Ketchum?"

"Isn't he also called Red by some people?"

"That's the guy."

"I heard he's the best trainer who's been seen in a long while."

"He is. Oak gave him his first Pokemon and the original Pokedex. Oak has this skill for seeing potential in trainers. Not to mention how well Cyndaquil seems to be doing with you..."

"Yeah, about that Professor..."

"You know what you should do, G'lek? Take the Pokemon Gym Challenge."

"The Gym Challenge? Are you serious Professor?"

"I am, it's the perfect way to strengthen the bond between you and your Pokemon even further, and you'll see many Pokemon in your travels. That will help you fill in your Pokedex."

"I suppose... But Professor, there's something I need to talk to you about..."

Elm wasn't paying much attention though. "You should tell your mother before you go, it's a long journey and she deserves to know."

"You're right Professor, but I really should-" I was cut off by Cyndaquil whispering in my ear.

"He's too lost in his own world... Just tell him some other time."

"I guess you're right..." I whispered back. "Alright Professor, I'll do it. Thanks for the advice." I said as I headed for the door.

"Good luck, I'll call you if anything comes up!"

As I walked over to my house, I looked at Cyndaquil on my shoulder. "You really think we can beat the Gym Challenge?"

"Together? You bet! We just need some other Pokemon so I don't get served by those damn Water-types."

"Heh, I'll remember that," I said, walking in the front door of my mother's house. "Mom, I'm back."

"Ah, how'd the errand go? I heard some commotion over at the lab, what was it all about?"

"Someone stole a Pokemon from the lab... Umm, mom, I'm going away for a while."

"What do you mean?"

I quickly explained what had happened, from my meeting with Professor Oak to Professor Elm's suggestion about the Pokemon Gym Challenge.

"So, you're going on an adventure?" She said, sounding odd. "G'lek, this is a chance for you to see the world and grow into your own. I'll help any way I can... I know, I'll keep some money for you, a portion of the prize money you get from battles. That way you'll never have to worry about losing all of it when you lose a battle. Money is important on such a long journey."

"Thanks mom, that means a lot."

"Remember G'lek, Pokemon are more then just tools or animals, they're friends and partners. Work as a team with them and there's nothing you can't do, no height you can't achieve."

"Mom, really..."

"I know, you've heard this all before. I believe in you, G'lek. I know you'll be a great trainer. Now get out there and show the world."

"Mom..." I said, a bit emotional. I gave her a hug. "Thanks for understanding."

"There comes a time when every hatchling has to leave the nest," She said, hugging me back. "This is yours."

We finished our hug and I grabbed my stuff, and Cyndaquil and went to stand by the door. My mother nodded to me and I smiled back at her before I left the house that had been home for most of my life. This was the start of what would become a grand adventure with some of the best friends of my life. My Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Stats**

Words: 3976  
Lines: 460  
Pages: 9.25  
12-Point Times New Roman  
Single Spaced  
Edit Time: 00:12:49  
Game Play Time: 00:51  
Pokemon Seen: 1  
Pokemon Captured: 1  
Pokedex Completion: 0.002%  
Gyms Beaten: 0


End file.
